Morning People
by JoeSchmoTheHero
Summary: Oneshot. Gary is not a morning person. Ash needs his help, and Gary's not too excited about it. Ash/Gary Palletshipping fluff! :D T for maybe language and implied getting physical :P


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way, or anything like that. The only thing I'm getting from this fic is the joy and satisfaction of knowing (hoping!) I made my readers happy.

First, I'd like to give credit to pokemaster101 for (unknowingly!) giving me the inspiration to write this fic. :3

Second, this is a very short fic. It's pure Palletshipping fluff!~ What more could anyone ask for! There are no real warnings to give. It's yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. There's a bit of language if you consider "damn" to be a curse word. If not, then no language. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gary hated mornings. He hated waking up to go work. He hated the shirt and tie he was wearing; the collar was too tight, and the shirttail wouldn't stay tucked in. He hated himself for forgetting to clean out the coffee maker yesterday. But he was in a bad mood, and he didn't care, so he drank the day-old coffee anyway. It was terrible. He forced himself to finish the cup, hoping with each gulp that he would forget about how <em>horrible<em> it tasted. He didn't.

"Gaaaaaaary! Gary I have a problem! Can you come here?" Ash called from the master bathroom. Gary sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend's whatever-it-was now. It was still too early.

"What is it, Ash? I'm busy," Gary returned, "I need to get to work." Gary tried to sound as polite as possible. But it was the morning, and that was hard.

"I can't remember which toothbrush is mine. And I don't want to use yours, because it always tastes like coffee."

Gary sighed again. They hadn't changed the colors of their toothbrushes since they moved in together 11 months ago. Every time he would buy them new toothbrushes, Gary would be sure to pick out the same colors so his often-forgetful boyfriend wouldn't get confused. Struggling to keep his irritation from showing in his voice, he called back, a little louder this time, "Ash, you're red. You've always been the red toothbrush, and I've always been green."

"But I don't see a red one."

Gary paused and dropped his head. He could have sworn that Ash had a red toothbrush… Damn mornings. Must've been something in the coffee. He massaged his temples, trying to clear his mind. He strained to remember what color toothbrush Ash used. He pictured his boyfriend standing in the bathroom holding different-colored toothbrushes, hoping that one of them would ring a bell.

"Uhhh… In that case, you're either purple or orange."

"The only 2 toothbrushes I see are purple and orange. Gary can you please just come here for a sec?"

Ten seconds of silence passed between them. Gary hoped that his boyfriend would figure it out on his own and let him finish his breakfast.

"Babe?" Ash sounded desperate.

Gary sighed. He hated being called that name, but he knew that Ash only used it when he was either really confused or really needed help. He wouldn't doubt it if Ash was just missing something obvious, and he decided it wouldn't take too long to go and solve the problem. "Coming." He tried to sound nice for his boyfriend's sake, but he knew he probably sounded sarcastic.

He made his way upstairs and opened the bathroom door. There was no Ash, but there were 2 toothbrushes lying on the counter. One was red, and the other was green. Gary couldn't contain his frustration.

"Ash! Where are you? Look, right here on the counter, like I _said_, a red toothbru-"

He was interrupted by a pair of arms that shot from behind him and yanked him back.

He spun around. "Ash, what are you trying to pull, here! Your toothbrush is right there," he tried to point to the counter, but his arms were being held to his side by his boyfriend's trapping hug, "and I need to get to work! I have a large presentation today and an important meeti-"

"But I love you," Ash cooed. He lifted his arms so that his elbows were resting on Gary's shoulders, forearms crossed behind his neck.

"I love you, too, but I _have_ to go to work. I have a job, remember?"

Ash smiled seductively and pulled himself close enough to his boyfriend so that their bodies were touching. He used the few inches that his boyfriend had on him to stare up into his eyes. "Work can wait," he whispered, letting his breath tickle the taller boy's neck.

Gary loved that voice, and his boyfriend knew it. Gary inhaled and caught a whiff of his boyfriend's freshly-shampooed hair. He loved that smell. His gaze was held captive by the pair of large brown eyes that silently sent the message _You know what I want, and you know you want it, too_. He loved that look.

Damn those eyes. Damn that hair. Damn that voice. And that smile. And that _body_.

Ash was right. Work would have to wait.

* * *

><p>That's it! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review! I really like everyone's feedback, whether it's positive or negative, especially if you favorite this. The more you review, the more I'm likely to write in the future! Also, the more you tell me what you like, the more I know what to do! If I know people are enjoying my work, then that makes me happy, and it makes me want to keep writing :) So long for now!<p> 


End file.
